vgauntletfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Commadore 64 games
Number of defeated games so far: 7 # 007: Licence to Kill # 10-Yard Fight # 10th Frame # 100m Slith # 10000 Meters # 180 # 19 Part One: Boot Camp # 1942 # 1943: One Year After # 1943: The Battle of Midway # 1985: The Day After # 1994: Ten Years After # 1st Division Manager # 2001 # 221B Baker Street # 3-D Breakout # 3-D Labyrinth # 3-D Skramble # 3D Construction Kit # 3D Glooper # 3D Tanx # 4 Soccer Simulators # 4th & Inches # 4x4 Off-Road Racing # 50 Mission Crush # 5th Gear # 720° # 720° Part 2 # Aaargh! # Aardvark # ABC Monday Night Football # Abrakadabra # Abyss # Accolade's Comics # ACE - Air Combat Emulator # ACE II # ACE 2088 # Ace Harrier # Ace of Aces # Acrojet # Action Biker # Action Fighter # Action Force # The Activision Decathlon # The Addams Family # Addicta Ball # ADIDAS Championship Football # Adrenalin # Adult Poker # Advance to Boardwalk # Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: Heroes of the Lance # Advanced Basketball Simulator # Advanced Pinball Simulator # Adventure Construction Set # Adventure Master # Adventure Quest # Adventureland # After Burner # After The War # Afterlife # Afterlife II # Afterlife v1.0 # Afterlife v2.0 # Aftermath # Agent Orange # Agent USA # Agent X # Agent X II: The Mad Prof's Back # Ah Diddums # Air Support # Airborne Ranger # Airwolf # Airwolf II # Ajax # Alcazar: The Forgotten Fortress # ALF: The First Adventure # Alf in the Color Caves # Alice in Videoland # Alice in Wonderland # Alien (graphics adventure) # Alien # Alien 3 # Alien Storm # Alien Syndrome # Aliens: The Computer Game # Alter Ego # Alleykat # Altered Beast # Alter Ego: Female Version # Alter Ego: Male Version # Alternate Reality: The City # Alternate Reality: The Dungeon # Alternative World Games # Amadeus Revenge # Amaurote # The Amazing Spider-Man # Amazon Warrior # Amazon # America's Cup # American Tag-Team Wrestling # Amnesia # Anarchy # Andy Capp: The Game # Annals of Rome # Annihilator # Annihilator II # Another World (1990) (Double Density) # Another World (1991) (CP Verlag) # Another World (1992) (X-Ample) # Ant Attack # Antimonopoly # Antiriad # Apache # Apache Gold # Apache Strike # Apocalypse Now # Apollo 18: Mission to the Moon # Apple Cider Spider # Arabian # Arac # Arachnophobia # The Arc of Yesod # Arcade Classics # Arcade Flight Simulator # Arcade Fruit Machine: Cash 'n' Grab # Arcade Game Construction Kit # Arcade Pilot # Arcade Trivia Quiz # Arcade Volleyball # Arcana # Archipelago # Archon: The Light and the Dark # Archon II: Adept # Archon III: Exciter # Arc of Yesod # Arcticfox # Ardy the Aardvark # Arena Football # Arkanoid # Arkanoid: Revenge of Doh # Armageddon # Armageddon Files, The # Armageddon Man, The # Armalyte # Armalyte - Competition Edition # Armalyte II # Armourdillo # Army Moves # Army Moves II # Arnie # Arnie II # Artillery Duel # Artura # Asterix and the Magic Cauldron # The Astonishing Adventures of Mr. Weems and the She Vampires # Astro-Grover # Asylum # Ataxx # ATC - Air Traffic Controller # ATF # Athena # Atlantis # Atlantis Lode Runner # Atomic Robo-Kid # Atomino # Atomix # Attack Chopper! # Attack of the Mutant Camels # ATV Simulator # Auf Wiedersehen Monty # Auf Wiedersehen Pet # Aufstand der Sioux # Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy # Aussie Games # Auto Mania # Autoduel # Avenger # Avenger (Way of the Tiger II) # Avengers # Avoid the Noid # Aztec # Aztec Challenge # Aztec Tomb # Aztec Tomb Revisited # B-1 Nuclear Bomber # B-24 # B.A.T. # B.C. Bill # B.C.'s Quest for Tires # B.C. II: Grog's Revenge # Baal # Back to the Future # Back to the Future Part II # Back to the Future Part III # Backgammon # Bad Blood # Bad Dudes Vs. Dragon Ninja # Bad Street Brawler # Badballs # Badlands # Bagitman # Ballblazer # Ballistix # Balloonacy # Ballyhoo # Baltic 1985: Corridor to Berlin # Bangers & Mash # Bangkok Knights # Bank Panic # Barbarian # Barbarian II: The Dungeon of Drax # Barbarian: The Ultimate Warrior # Barbie # The Bard's Tale # The Bard's Tale II: The Destiny Knight # The Bard's Tale III: Thief of Fate # Barry McGuigan World Championship Boxing # Basil the Great Mouse Detective # Basket Master # Batman # Batman: The Caped Crusader # Battle Chess (1989) by Interplay # Battle Chess (1992) # Battle Through Time # Battle Valley # Battles of Napoleon # Battleships # BattleTech: The Crescent Hawk's Inception # Battlezone # Batty # Bay Street # Bazooka Bill # Beach Buggy Simulator # Beach-Head # Beach Head II: The Dictator Strikes Back # Beach Head III # Beach Volley # Beamrider # Bear Bovver # Bee 52 # Below the Root # Betrayal # Better Dead Than Alien # Beverly Hills Cop # Beyond Castle Wolfenstein # Beyond Dark Castle # Beyond the Black Hole # Beyond the Forbidden Forest # Beyond the Ice Palace # Big Deal, The # Big Game Fishing # Big Mac # Big Trouble in Little China # Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure # Bionic Commando by Go! # Bionic Commando (USA Version) by Capcom # The Birds and the Bees II: Antics # Black Crystal # Black Gold (1983) by Photronics # Black Gold (1989) by reLINE Software # Black Gold (1992) by Starbyte Software # Black Hawk # Black Lamp # Black Magic # Black Tiger # Blackwyche # The Blade of Blackpool # Blade Runner # Blades of Steel # Blagger # Blagger Construction Set # Blagger goes to Hollywood # Blasteroids # Blinky's Scary School # Blitzkrieg # Blockout # Blood Brothers # Blood Money # Bloodwych # Blue Encounter, The # Blue Max # Blue Max 2001 # Blue Moon # Blue Thunder # Blues Brothers, The # BMX Kidz # BMX Simulator # BMX Racers by Mastertronic # Bobby Bearing # The Boggit # Bomb Jack # Bomb Jack 2 # Bombo # Bombuzal # Bonanza Bros. # Bonecruncher # Bonka # Booty # Bop'n Rumble # Bop'n Wrestle # Border Zone # Bored of the Rings # Borrowed Time # Bosconian # Boss # Boulder Dash # Boulder Dash II: Rockford's Revenge # Boulder Dash III # Boulder Dash Construction Kit # Bounces # Bounder # Bounty Bob # Bounty Bob Strikes Back! # Bozo's Night Out # Bram Stoker's Dracula # BraveStarr # Break Dance # Breakout # Breakout Construction Kit # Breakstreet # Breakthrough In The Ardennes # Breakthru # Brian Bloodaxe # Brian Jacks Superstar Challenge # Brian Jack's Uchi Mata # BrickFast # Bride of Frankenstein # Bristles # Broadsides # Bruce Lee # Bubble Bobble # Bubble Dizzy # Bubble Ghost # Buck Rogers: Planet of Zoom # Buck Rogers: Countdown to Doomsday # Budokan - The Martial Spirit # Bugaboo (The Flea) # Buggy Boy # Bugsy # Bumpin' Buggies # Bundesliga 98/99 # Bundesliga Live # Bundesliga Manager # Bundesliga Manager v2.0 # Bundesliga Manager v3.0 # Bundesliga Manager Polish Version # BurgerTime # Burger Time '97 # Burnin' Rubber # Bushido # Butasan # Butcher Hill # By Fair Means or Foul # Cabal # California Games # Camelot Warriors # Captain America in: The Doom Tube of Dr. Megalomann # Captain Blood # Captain Dynamo # Captain Fizz # Captain Power # The Captive # Capture The Flag # Captured # Card Sharks # Carnage # Carrier Command # Castle Master # Castle Nightmare # Castle of Terror # Castle Wolfenstein # The Castles of Dr. Creep # Castlevania # Catalypse # Catastrophes # Cauldron # Cauldron II: The Pumpkin Strikes Back # Cave Fighter # Cave of the Word Wizard # Cavelon # Cavelon II # Caveman Games # Caveman Ughlympics # Centipede # Challenge of the Gobots # Chambers of Shaolin # Champions of Krynn # Championship Baseball # Championship Lode Runner # Championship Lode Runner: Extended Edition # Championship Lode Runner: Training Missions # Championship Sprint # Championship Wrestling # Chase H.Q. # Chernobyl # Cheese Graphics Editor # Chess 7.0 # Chess 7.5: How About a Nice Game of Chess! # Chess Analyse # Chess Champion # Chess Grand Master # Chess Quarto # The Chessmaster 2000 # Chicago # Chiller # Chimera # China Miner # Chip's Challenge # ChipWits # Cholo # Choplifter # Chubbie Chester # Chubby Gristle # Chuck Norris Superkicks # Chuck Rock # Chuck Yeager's Advanced Flight Trainer # Chuck Yeager's Flight Trainer # Chuckie Egg # Chuckie Egg 2 # Circus Charlie # Circus Games # Cisco Heat # Citadel # CJ in the USA # CJ's Elephant Antics # Classic Concentration # Classic Empire # Clever & Smart # Cliffhanger # Cliffhanger: A Perilous Climb # Cloud Kingdoms # Clowns # Clue Master Detective # Clue! # Cluedo # Clystron # Cobra # Coco Notes # Colonial Conquest # Colony by Mastertronic # Colony (1996) by John Woods # Colony v3 # Colors # Colossal Adventure # Colossal Cave Adventure # Colossus Chess 2.0 # Colossus Chess 4.0 # The Colour of Magic # Combat Course # Combat School # Comic Bakery # Commando # Commando 86 # Commando II # Commando Libya # Compunet # Computer Baseball # The Computer Edition of Risk: The World Conquest Game # Computer Football Strategy # Computer Quarterback # Conan: Hall of Volta # Conan: The Mysteries of Time # Confuzion # Congo Bongo # Continental Circus # Contra # Conundrum # Cool Croc Twins # Cool World # Cops 'n' Robbers # Corporation # Corruption # Corsair # Cosmic Causeway: Trailblazer II # Cosmic Crusader # Cosmic Pirate # Cosmic Relief: Prof. Renegade to the Rescue # The Count # Count Duckula in No Sax Please - We're Egyptian # Countdown To Meltdown # Cover Girl Strip Poker # Crack Down # Crazy Balloon # Crazy Cars # Crazy Cars 2 # Crazy Cars III # Crazy Comets # Crazy Kong # Crazy Sue # Create with Garfield # Creative Contraptions # Creatures # Creatures II: Torture Trouble # Crime and Punishment # The Crimson Crown # Crossbow # Crossfire # Crossroads # Crossroads II # Crossword Creator # Crossword Magic 4.0 # Crossword Puzzle # Crusade in Europe (video game) # Crush, Crumble and Chomp! # Crystal Castles # Crystal Kingdom Dizzy # Crystals of Zong # Cubulus # Curse of Ra # The Curse of Sherwood # Curse of the Azure Bonds # Cuthbert Goes Walkabout # Cuthbert in Space # Cuthbert in the Jungle # Cutthroats # Cyberball # Cyberdyne Warrior # Cybernoid # Cybernoid II: The Revenge # Cybertron Mission # Cyborg # The Cycles: International Grand Prix Racing # Dalek Attack # Daley Thompson's Decathlon # Daley Thompson's Olympic Challenge # Daley Thompson's Super-Test # Dallas Quest # The Dam Busters # Dan Dare: Pilot of the Future # Dan Dare II: Mekon's Revenge # Dan Dare III: The Escape # Dandy # Daredevil Dennis # Dark Castle # Dark Fusion # Dark Lord # Dark Side # Darkman # David's Midnight Magic # David's Midnight Magic II # Days of Thunder # DDT # Deactivators # Dead End # Dead or Alive # Deadline (1982) by Infocom # Deadline (1996) by Psygnosis # Death in the Caribbean # Death Bringer # Death Knights of Krynn # Death Wish 3 # Deathlord # Decisive Battles of the American Civil War Volume 1: Bull Run to Chancellorsville # Defender # Defender 64 # Defender of the Crown # Deflektor # Déjà Vu by Ariolasoft-Axis Komputerkunst # Déjà Vu by Mindscape # Deliverance: Stormlord II # The Delphic Oracle # Delta # Delta Man # Demon Attack # Demon Stalkers # Demon's Winter # Desert Fox # Destroyer # The Detective Game # Deus Ex Machina # Dick Tracy # Die Hard # Die Hard 2: Die Harder # Dig Dug # Dino Eggs # Dive Bomber # Dizzy Down the Rapids # Dizzy Panic! # Dizzy Prince of the Yolkfolk # Dizzy: The Ultimate Cartoon Adventure # DNA Warrior # Doctor Doom's Revenge # Doctor Who and the Mines of Terror # Doctor Who 2 # Dogfight 2187 # Dogfight! # Dogs of warneeded # Domination # Dominion # Donald Duck's Playground # Donkey Kong # Doomdark's Revenge # Double Dare # Double Dragon # Double Dragon II: The Revenge # Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone # Double Dribble # Draconus # Dracula # Drag Race Eliminator # Dragon Breed # Dragon Ninja # Dragon Skulle # Dragon Spirit # Dragon Wars # Dragon's Lair # Dragon's Lair: Dirk's Escape # Dragon's Lair II: Escape from Singe's Castle # DragonHawk # Dragonriders of Pern # Dragons of Flame # DragonStrike # Dragonworld # Dream House # Driller # Drol # Dropzone # Druid # Druid II: Enlightenment # Duck Shoot # Ducks Ahoy! # DuckTales: The Quest for Gold # Duckula 2: Tremendous Terence # Duel, The (1985) by Carlo Barazzetta and Lorenzo Barazzetta # Duel, The (1986) by Paradize Software # The Duel: Test Drive II # Dungeon # Dungeon Maker by UBI Soft # Dungeon of Doom # Dunzhin # Duotris # Dynamic Duo # Dynamite Dan # Dynamite Dux # Dynamix (1988) by Digital Design # Dynamix (1989) by Mastertronic # Dynasty Wars # E-Motion # Earth Orbit Stations # Echelon # Eddie Kidd Jump Challenge # The Eidolon # Elektra Glide - DEFEATED BY Ryoden HI-SCORE 40722 # Elevator Action # Elite # ELIZA # Elm Street # Elvira: Mistress of the Dark # Elvira: The Arcade Game # Elvira II: The Jaws of Cerberus # Emerald Isle # Emerald Mine # Emlyn Hughes International Soccer # The Empire of Karn # Empire! # Empire: Wargame of the Century # Enchanter # Encounter # Enduro Racer # Energy Warrior # Enigma Force # Enigma Force Construction Set # Entity # Entombed # Eon # Equations # Equinox # Erebus # Erik the Viking # Escape from the Planet of the Robot Monsters # ESWAT: City Under Siege # The Eternal Dagger # Eureka! # European Champions # European Football Champ # Evening Star # Everest Ascent # Everyone's a Wally # The Evil Dead # Excalibur # Exile # Exolon # Exploding Fist II: The Legend Continues # Extended Championship Lode Runner # Exterminator # Eye of Horus # F-14 Tomcat # F-15 Strike Eagle # F-16 Combat Pilot # F-18 Hornet # F-19 Stealth Fighter # F1 GP Circuits # F1 Manager # F1 Tornado # Face Off! # The Faery Tale Adventure # Fahrenheit 451 # Fairlight # Falcon Patrol # Falcon Patrol II # Fallen Angel by Emerald Software Ltd # Fantasy World Dizzy # The Farmer's Daughter # Fast Break # Fast Eddie # Fast Food # Fast Tracks: The Computer Slot Car Construction Kit # Fellowship of the Rings # Felony! # Fernandez Must Die # Feud # Fiendish Freddy's Big Top O'Fun # Fight Night # Fighter Bomber # Fighter Command v1.1 # Fighter Pilot # Fighting Warrior # Final Assault # Final Blow # Final Fight # Finders Keepers # Fire & Forget II: The Death Convoy # Fire King # Fire Power # Firefly # Firelord # Firequest # Firetrack # First Samurai # Fish! # Fish! v1.07 # Fisher-Price: Alpha Build # Fist II: The Legend Continues # Fist+ # Flasch Bier # Flasch Bier Konstruktion Kit # Flasch Bier 2 # Flash Gordon # Flight Path 737 # Flight Simulator II # Flimbo's Quest # Flintstones: Yabba-Dabba-Dooo! # Flintstones, The # Flip & Flop # Floyd of the Jungle # Flunky # Flyerfox # Flying Ace # Flying Shark # Football Manager # Football Manager 2 # Football Manager 2 Expansion Kit # Football Manager 3 # Football Manager World Cup Edition # Footballer of the Year # Footballer of the Year 2 # Forbidden Forest # Forbidden Forest 2: Beyond the Forbidden Forest # Forgotten Worlds # Formula 1 Simulator # Fort Apocalypse # The Fourth Protocol # Foxx Fights Back # Fraction Fever # Frak! # Frank Bruno's Boxing # Frankenstein by CRL # Frankenstein (1992) by Zeppelin Games # Frankenstein Jnr. # Frankie Goes to Hollywood # Frantic Freddie # Freak Factory # Fred # Freddy Hardest # Frenzy # Friday the 13th # Frog Run # Frogger # Frogger II: Threeedeep! # Frogs and Flies # Front Line (video game) # Frostbyte # Fruit Machine Simulator # Fruit Machine Simulator 2 # Fun School # Fungus # Future Knight # G-Force # G-LOC: Air Battle # G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero # G.U.T.Z. # Galactic Conquest # Galactic Empire # Galaga # Galaxian # Galaxy Force # Game Over # Game Over II # The Games: Summer Edition # The Games: Winter Edition # The Games: Winter Edition Practice # Gangbusters # Gaplus # Garfield: Big Fat Hairy Deal # Garfield: Winter's Tail # Garrison # Gary Lineker's Hot Shot! # Gary Lineker's Superskills # Gary Lineker's Superstar Soccer # Gateway to Apshai # Gateway to the Savage Frontier # Gato # Gauntlet # Gauntlet: The Deeper Dungeons # Gauntlet II # Gauntlet III: The Final Quest # Gazza II # Gazza's Superstar Soccer # GBA Championship Basketball: Two-on-Two # Gee Bee Air Rally # Gem'X # Gemstone Healer # Gemstone Warrior # Geos (pixel edit program) # Germany 1985 # Gertrude's Secrets # Ghetto Blaster # Ghost Town # Ghost Trap # Ghostbusters # Ghostbusters II # Ghosts 'n Goblins # Ghouls # Ghouls 'n Ghosts # Gladiator # Glider Rider # Global Chess # Global Commander # Glutton # Gnome Ranger # Go Go The Ghost # Gold Medal Games # Golden Axe # Goldrunner # The Goonies # Gorf # Gradius # Graeme Souness International Soccer # Graeme Souness Soccer Manager # Graham Gooch's All Star Cricket # Graham Gooch's Test Cricket # Grand Monster Slam # Grand National # Grand Prix # Grand Prix Circuit # Grand Prix Master # Grand Prix Simulator # Grand Prix Simulator 2 # Grand Slam Baseball # Grange Hill # Granny's Garden # Grave Yardage # Gravitron # The Great American Cross-Country Road Race # The Great Escape # The Great Giana Sisters # Great Gurianos # Green Beret (also known as Rush'n Attack) # Gremlins # Gremlins: The Adventure # Gremlins 2: The New Batch # Gribbly's Day Out # Gridder # Gridrunner # Growing Pains of Adrian Mole, The # Gruds in Space # Gryzor # Guadalcanal # Guerrilla War # Guild of Thieves, The # Gunfighters # Gunship # Gunslinger # Gust Buster # Gyroscope # Gyroscope Construction Set # Gyroscope II # Gyruss # H.A.T.E. # H.E.R.O. # Habitat # Hacker # Hacker II: The Doomsday Papers # Hades Nebula # Hägar the Horrible # The Halley Project # Halls of Montezuma: A Battle History of the U.S. Marine Corps # Halls of the Things # Hard Drivin' # Hard Hat Mack # Hardball! # Hardball! II # Hareraiser # Harrier Attack # Harrier Combat Simulator # Harvey Headbanger # Hat Trick # Hawkeye # Head Over Heels # Heart of Africa # Heartland # Hell Cat Ace # Hellgate # Helter Skelter # Henry's House # Herbert on the Slope # Herbert's Dummy Run # Hercules # Hero Quest # The Heroes of Karn # Hes Games # Hercules # High Noon # High Seas # Highland Games # Highlander # Highway Encounter # Hillsfar # Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The # The Hobbit # Hollywood Hijinx # Hollywood or Bust # Hollywood Poker # Hollywood Poker Pro # Hollywood Squares # Hook # Hoppin' Mad # Horace Goes Skiing # Hostages by Infogrames # Hot Rod # Hot Wheels # HotShot # Hounded # House of Usher # Hover # Hover Bovver # How to be a Complete Bastard # Howard the Duck # Howard the Duck II # Hudson Hawk # Hugo # The Hulk # Human Killing Machine # Hunchback # Hunchback: The Adventure # Hunchback at the Olympics # Hunchback II: Quasimodo's Revenge # Hungry Horace # The Hunt for Red October (1987) # The Hunt for Red October (1990) # Hunter Patrol # Hunter's Moon # Hustler # Hydra # Hydrax # Hypaball # Hyper Sports # Hyperspace Warrior # I, Ball # I, Ball 2 # Idorégész # Ikari III # Ikari Warriors # Imhotep # Impact # Imperator # Impossamole # Impossible Mission # Impossible Mission II # In Search of the Most Amazing Thing # Incredible Shrinking Sphere # Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game # Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom # Indiana Jones in the Lost Kingdom # Indoor Sports # Indy Heat # Infernal Runner # Infidel # Infiltrator # Infiltrator Part II: The Next Day # Infiltrator Part III # Ingrid's Back # Injured Engine # Inside Outing # Inspector Gadget # Inspector Gadget and the Circus of Fear # Instant Music # The Institute # International Basketball (Commodore 64) # International Karate (World Karate Champ) # International Karate + # International Karate + Gold # International Soccer (1983 computer game) by Commodore # International Soccer (1988 computer game) by CRL # Into the Eagle's Nest # IO # It's a Knockout # Italy '90 Soccer # Ivan 'Ironman' Stewart's Super Off Road # Jack Attack # Jack Nicklaus' Greatest 18 Holes of Major Championship Golf # Jack the Nipper # Jack the Nipper II: In Coconut Capers # Jack the Ripper # Jackal # Jail Break # Jail War # Jailbreak From Starhold 1 # James Bond 007 # James Pond 2 # Jason of the Argonauts # Jawbreaker # Jaws # Jet # Jet Set Willy # Jet Set Willy 2 # Jet-Boot Jack # Jet-Boys # The Jetsons # Jewels of Darkness # Jigsaw # Jinxter # Jocky Wilson's Darts Challenge # Joe Blade # Joe Blade 2 # John Elway's Quarterback # John Madden Football # Jordan vs. Bird: One on One # Journey # Journey to Centre of the Earth # Jr. Pac-Man # Judge Dredd # Jumpin' Jack # Jumpman # Jumpman Junior # Jungle Hunt # Juno First # Jupiter Lander # Kampfgruppe # Kane # Kane 2 # Kangaroo # Karate Champ # Karate Kid 2 # Karateka # Karnov # Katakis # Kawasaki Magical Musicquill # Kawasaki Rhythm Rocker # Kawasaki Synthesizer # Kennedy Approach # Kenny Dalglish Soccer Manager # Kenny Dalglish Soccer Match # Kentilla # The Keys to Maramon # Kick Off (1983) by Bubble Bus # Kick Off (1989) by Anco # Kick Off 2 # Kikstart # Kikstart 2 # Killed Until Dead # Killerwatt # Kinetik # King of Chicago # King's Bounty # Kings of the Beach # Klax # Knight Games # Knight Games 2 # Knight Orc # Knight Rider # Knight Tyme # Knightmare # Knights of Legend # Kokotoni Wilf # Konami's Ping Pong # Kong Strikes Back! # Koronis Rift # Krakout # Kung-Fu Master # Kwik Snax # L.A. SWAT # Labyrinth: The Computer Game # Lamborghini American Challenge # Lancelot # Las Vegas Video Poker # Laser Chess # Laser Squad # Last Battle # Last Duel # The Last Ninja # Last Ninja 2 # Last Ninja 3 # The Last V8 # Law of the West # Lazy Jones # Leaderboard # Leather Goddesses of Phobos # Led Storm # Legacy of the Ancients # The Legend of Blacksilver # The Legend of Kage # Legend of the Amazon Women # Legend of the Knucker-Hole # Legions of Death # Lemmings # Lethal Weapon # Leviathan # The Light Corridor # Light Force # Line of Fire # Lions of the Universe # Little Computer People # Live and Let Die # Liverpool # The Living Daylights # Livingstone, I Presume? # Loco # Lode Runner # Lode Runner's Rescue # Loopz # Lord of the Rings: Game One # Lords of Chaos # Lords of Conquest # Lords of Karma # The Lords of Midnight # Lords of Time # Lotus Esprit Turbo Challenge # The Lost Crown of Queen Anne # Lucky Luke # Lunar Outpost # Lunar Rescue # The Lurking Horror # M.C. Kids # M.U.L.E. # Macadam Bumper # Mad Doctor # Mad Nurse (Firebird) # The Magic Candle # Magic Carpet # Magic Johnson's Basketball # Magicland Dizzy # Mail Order Monsters # Main Frame # Mama Llama # Manchester United # Mancopter # Maniac Mansion # Manic Miner # Manky # Marble Madness # Mario Bros. # Mario Bros. II # Mars Saga # The Mask of the Sun # Master of Magic # Master of the Lamps # Masters of the Universe: The Arcade Game # Masters of the Universe: The Movie # Masters of the Universe: The Super Adventure # Match Day # Match Day II # Match Point # Math Blaster # Math Busters # Mayhem in Monsterland # Maziacs # Mean Streets # Meanstreak # Mega Apocalypse # Menace # Mercenary: Escape from Targ # Mercenary: The Second City # Mercs # Metal Gear # Metro-Cross # Miami Vice # Michael Jackson's Moonwalker # Mickey's Space Adventure # MicroLeague Baseball # MicroLeague Wrestling # Microprose Soccer # Midnight Resistance # Mig 29 Soviet Fighter # Might and Magic Book One: The Secret of the Inner Sanctum # Might and Magic II: Gates to Another World # Mighty Bomb Jack # Mikie # Milk Race # Mindfighter # Mindtrap # Miner 2049er # Mini-Putt # Mission Asteroid # Mission Omega # Modem Wars # Moebius: The Orb of Celestial Harmony # Molecule Man # Moneybags (1983)1 # Monopoly # Monster Munch # Montezuma's Revenge # Monty on the Run # Moon Cresta # Moon Patrol # Moondust # Moonmist # Mothership # Morpheus # Motos # Mountain King # Mountain Palace Adventure # The Movie Monster Game # Mr. Do! # Mr. Do's Castle # Mr. Heli # Mr. Mephisto # Mr. Robot and His Robot Factory # Mr. Wimpy # Ms. Pac-Man # Multi-Player Soccer Manager # The Muncher # Murder on the Mississippi # Murder on the Zinderneuf # Mushroom Alley # Music Composer # Music Construction Set - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Music Machine # Myth # Myth: History in the Making # NARC # NATO Commander # Nautilus # Navy SEALS # Nebulus # Necromancer - DEFEATED BY Volpstar. # Nemesis # Nemesis: The Warlock # Neptune's Daughters # Nether Earth # Netherworld # Neuromancer # Neutral Zone # New York City # The NewZealand Story # Newcomer # Nexus # Night Driver # Night Shift # A Nightmare on Elm Street # Nightshade # Nine Princes In Amber # Ninja # Ninja Gaiden # Ninja Hamster # Ninja Rabbits # Ninja Spirit # The Ninja Warriors # Nobby the Aardvark # Nodes of Yesod # Nonterraqueous # Nord and Bert Couldn't Make Head or Tail of It # North & South # Norway 1985 # Octapolis # Odell Lake # Oil Barons # Oil's Well # Olli & Lissa 3 # Omega # Omega Race # On the moon # On-Court Tennis # One Man and His Droid # One on One: Dr. J vs. Larry Bird # Operation Thunderbolt # Operation Wolf # Oregon Trail, The # Out of this World # Out Run # Out Run Europa # Outlaws # Overlander # Overlord # P. P. Hammer and his Pneumatic Weapon # Pac-Land # Pac-Man # Pac-Mania # Painterboy # Pandora # Panic # Pang (see Buster Bros.) # Panther - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses (Score: 101,540) # Panzer Strike # Paperboy # Paperboy 2 # Paradroid # Parallax # The Paranoia Complex # Paratroopers # Park Patrol # Pastfinder # Patton Versus Rommel # The Pawn # Pedro # Penetrator # Pengo # Periscope Up # Perry Mason: The Case of the Mandarin Murder # Perseus and Andromeda # Persian Gulf Inferno # Peter Pack Rat # Peter Shilton's Handball Maradona # Phantasie # Phantasie II # Phantasie III # Phantoms of the Asteroid # Pharaoh's Curse # Pharaoh's Revenge # PHM Pegasus # Phobia # Pinball Construction Set # Pinball Wizard # Pipe Mania # Piracy # Pirate Adventure # Pirates # Pit Fighter # Pitfall! # Pitfall II: Lost Caverns # Pitstop # Pitstop II # Planetfall # Plotting # Plundered Hearts # Platoon # Pogo Joe # Pole Position # Pole Position II # Pool of Radiance # Pooyan # PopMan # Popeye # Portal # Postman Pat # Postman Pat II # Postman Pat III # Pot Panic # Potty Painter # Potty Pigeon # Power At Sea # Power Drift # Power! # Predator # President Elect # The President is Missing # Press Your Luck # The Price Is Right # Prince of Persia # Pro Boxing Simulator # Professional Ski Simulator # Project Firestart # Project Space Station # Proof of Destruction # PSI-5 Trading Company # PSI Warrior # Psycho Hopper # Psycho Soldier # Pub Games # Pub Trivia # Puffy's Saga # Puzzle Panic # Puzzlenoid # Puzznic # Pyjamarama # The Pyramid # Q*bert # Qix # Quake Minus One # Quango # Quartet # Quasimodo # Quedex # Quest, The # A Question of Sport # Questron # Quo Vadis # R-Type # Racing Destruction Set # Rack 'Em # Radar Rat Race # Rags to Riches # Raid on Bungeling Bay # Raid over Moscow # Rainbow Islands # Rally Cross Simulator # Rally Racer # Rally Speedway # Rambo # Rambo: First Blood Part II # Rambo III # Rampage # Rampart # Ranarama # Rastan Saga # Rasterscan # The Rats # RDF 1985 # Reach for the Stars # Real Ghostbusters, The # Realm of Impossibility # Realms of Darkness # Rebel Planet # Rebounder # Red Heat # Red Max # Red Storm Rising # Renaissance # Rendezvous with Rama # Renegade # Renegade III: The Final Chapter # Repton (Sirius Software) # Repton (Superior Software) # Rescue on Fractalus! # Rescue Squad # Revenge of the Mutant Camels # Revs # Rick Dangerous # Rick Dangerous 2 # Richard Petty's Talladega # Rigel's Revenge # Ring of Power # Risk # River Raid # River Rescue # Road Runner # RoadBlasters # Roadwar 2000 # Roadwars # Robbers of the Lost Tomb # Robin Hood # Robin Hood: Legend Quest # Robin of the Wood # RoboCop # RoboCop 2 # RoboCop 3 # Robot Rascals # Robotfindskitten # Robotron: 2084 # Rock'n Wrestle # Rock'n Bolt # Rock'n Roll # Rock Star Ate My Hamster # Rocket Ranger # Rocketball # The Rocky Horror Show # Rockford # Rocky's Boots # Rod Land # Rogue # Rogue Trooper # Roland's Rat Race # Rollaround # Roller Coaster Rumbler # Rolling Ronnie # Rolling Thunder # Rubicon # Rugby: The World Cup # Run the Gauntlet # Rupert and the Ice Castle # Rupert and the Toymaker's Party # Rush'n Attack (also known as Green Beret) # Rygar # S.T.U.N. Runner # Sabotage # Saboteur '- DEFEATED BY Sitri -FINAL SCORE: 40000-' # Saboteur II: Avenging Angel # Sabre Wulf # The Sacred Armour of Antiriad # Saint Dragon # Salamander # Samantha Fox Strip Poker # Sammy Lightfoot # Samurai Trilogy # Samurai Warrior: The Battles of Usagi Yojimbo # Sanxion # Saracen # Sargon II # Sargon III # SAS Combat Simulator # Saucer Attack # Savage # Savage Pond # Save New York # Scapeghost # Scarabaeus # Scooby Doo # The Secret Diary of Adrian Mole, Aged 13¾ # Scramble # SDI # Seabase Delta # Seastalker # The Secret of Bastow Manor # Secret of the Silver Blades # Sentinel Worlds I: Future Magic # Sentinel, The # The Serpent's Star # Serpentine # Seven Cities of Gold # Seymour Goes to Hollywood # Shackled # Shadow Dancer # Shadow Fighter # Shadow of the Beast # Shadowfire # Shadows of Mordor # Shamus # Shamus Case II # Shanghai # Shao-Lin's Road # Shard of Spring # Sheep in Space # Sherlock: The Riddle of the Crown Jewels # Shinobi # Shockway Rider # Shoot'Em-Up Construction Kit # Short Circuit # Side Arms # Sidewize # Sierra Championship Boxing # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants # The Simpsons Arcade Game # Silent Service # Silicon Dreams trilogy # Silkworm # SimCity # Sinbad and the Throne of the Falcon # Siren City # Skate or Die! # Skateball # Skaterock # Ski or Die # Skool Daze # Skramble # Sky Runner # Sky Shark # Skyfox # Skyfox II: The Cygnus Conflict # Slap Fight # Slayer # Sleepwalker # Slicks # Slightly Magic # Sly Spy # Smash TV # Snokie' - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses (Hi Score: 20,080)' # Snooker # Snoopy # Soft Aid # Software Star # Soldier of Fortune # Solo Flight # Solomon's Key # Son of Blagger # Sorcerer # Sorcerer Lord # Soul of a Robot # Southern Belle # Space Action # Space Gun # Space Harrier # Space Harrier II # Space Pilot # Space Pilot II # Space Rogue # Space Taxi # Special Criminal Investigation # Speed King # Speedball # Speedball 2 # Spellbound # Spellbound Dizzy # Spellbreaker # Spelunker # Spider-Man and Captain America in Doctor Doom's Revenge # Spindizzy # Spirit of Adventure # Spitfire Ace # Spitting Image # Splat! # Split Personalities # Spooks # Spore # Sporting Triangles # Spy Hunter # Spy vs. Spy # Spy vs. Spy II: The Island Caper # Spy vs. Spy III: Arctic Antics # The Spy Who Loved Me # Spy's Demise # Squirm # Squish 'em # The Staff of Karnath # Stalag 23 # The Standing Stones # Star Control # Star Fire # Star Fleet I: The War Begins # Star League Baseball # Star Paws # Star Raiders II # Star Soldier # Star Trader # Star Trek # Star Trek: The Kobayashi Alternative # Star Trek: The Promethean Prophecy # Star Trek: The Rebel Universe # Star Wars (1983) # Star Wars (Domark) # Star Wars: Return of the Jedi # Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back # Star Wreck # Starcross # StarFlight # Starfox # Stargate # Starglider # Starquake # Stationfall # Steel Thunder # Steg # Stellar 7 # Stifflip & Co. # Stir Crazy featuring BoBo # Stix # Stock Car # Stop the Express # Storm Warrior # Stormbringer # Stormlord # Stormtrooper # Strange Odyssey # Streaker # Street Beat # Street Fighter # Street Fighter II # Street Hawk # Street Sports Basketball # Streets of London # Street Rod # Street Rod 2 # Strider # Strider II # Strike # Strike Fleet # Strike Force Harrier # Strip Poker # Strip Poker II # Stroker # Stunt Car Racer # Sub Battle Simulator # Subsunk # Subterranea # Suicide Express # Summer Games # Summer Games II # Super Bunny # Super Cars # Super Cars II # Super Cycle # Super Gran # Super Gran: The Adventure # Super Hang-On # Super Huey # Super Huey II # Super Monaco GP # Super Pac-Man # Super Password # Super Pipeline # Super Pipeline II # Super Robin Hood # Super Scramble Simulator # Super Spring # Super Sprint # Super Trolley # The SuperCan # Superman: The Game # Superman: The Man of Steel # Superstar Ice Hockey # Supremacy # Survivors # Suspect # Suspended # S.W.A.T. # SWIV # Swoop # Sword of Fargoal # Sword of Fred # Sword of Honour # Sword of Kadash, The # Synetic # System 15000 # T.A.N.K. # Tag Team Wrestling # Tai-Pan # Tales of Lore # Tales of the Arabian Nights # Tapper # Targ # Target Renegade # Tass Times in Tone Town # Tau Ceti # Techno Cop # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game # Telengard # Temple of Apshai # Terra Cresta # Terrormolinos # Test Drive # Test Drive II # Terra Quest # Terry's Big Adventure # Thanatos # Theatre Europe # They Stole A Million # Thing On A Spring # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends # The Three Stooges # Three Weeks in Paradise # Thrust # Thud Ridge: American Aces In 'Nam # Thunder Blade # Thundercats # Tiger Road # Tilt # Time and Magik # Time Pilot # Timesearch # Times of Lore # Time Tunnel # Tintin on the Moon # Tir Na Nog # Titan # Tom & Jerry: Hunting High and Low # To Hell and Back # Tomcat # Tony La Russa Baseball # Toobin # Top Gun # Total Eclipse # Total Recall # Toy Bizarre # Track & Field # Tracksuit Manager # Trailblazer # The Train: Escape to Normandy # Train Robbers # Trans World # The Transformers # Transformers: The Battle to Save the Earth # Transylvania # Transylvania III: Vanquish The Night # Trantor: The Last Stormtrooper # Trap Door # Trashman # TRAZ # Treasure Island # Treasure Island Dizzy # Trollie Wallie # Trolls and Tribulations # Troy It! # Tuk's Adventure # Turbo Esprit # Turbo Outrun # Turbo the Tortoise # Turn It # Turrican # Turrican II: The Final Fight # TV Sports Basketball # Twin Kingdom Valley # Twinworld # Type Attack # U.N. Squadron # Ugh! # Ultima I: The First Age of Darkness # Ultima II: The Revenge of the Enchantress # Ultima III: Exodus # Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar - Defeated by Ryoden # Ultima V: Warriors of Destiny # Ultima VI: The False Prophet # Ultimate Wizard # Ulysses and the Golden Fleece # Under Fire! # Underwurlde # Uninvited # Unitrax # Up'n Down # Up Periscope # Urban Upstart # Uridium # Uridium Plus # Uuno Turhapuro muuttaa maalle # V # Valhalla # The Valley # Vendetta # Victory Road # A View to a Kill # Vigilante # Vikings # Vindicators # Vixen # Viz: The Game # Volfied # Voodoo Castle # Vultures # W.A.R. # Wanted: Monty Mole # War in Middle Earth # War of the Lance # Wargame Construction Set # Warhawk # Wasteland # Waterline # Waxworks # The Way of the Exploding Fist (see also Exploding Fist II: The Legend Continues) # Way of the Tiger # Way of the Tiger II: Avenger # Wayout # WEC Le Mans # Weird Dreams # Welltris # Werewolves of London # Wheel of Fortune # Wheeling Wallie # Where in the USA is Carmen Sandiego? # Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? # Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? # Who Dares Wins # Who Dares Wins II # Who Framed Roger Rabbit # William Wobbler # Windwalker, (Moebius II) # Wings of Fury # Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood # Winter Games # Wishbringer # The Witness # Wizard # Wizard and the Princess # Wizard of Wor # Wizard Warz # Wizard's Crown # Wizardry # Wizardry II: The Knight of Diamonds # Wizardry III: Legacy of Llylgamyn # Wizardry V: Heart of the Maelstrom # Wizardry: Proving Grounds of the Mad Overlord # Wizball # Wolfman # Wonder Boy # Wonder Boy in Monster Land # Wooden Ships and Iron Men # Woody The Worm # World Championship Soccer # World Class Leaderboard # World Cup 90: Arcade Soccer # World Cup Carnival # World Cup Cricket # World Cup Football # World Cup Italia '90 # World Cup Soccer # World Cup Soccer: Italia '90 # World Games # World Karate Champion # World of Pirates # World Rugby # World Tour Golf # Worms? # Wrath of the Demon # WWF European Rampage Tour # WWF WrestleMania # X-Men: Madness in Murderworld # X-Out # Xenomorph # Xenon # Xenophobe # Xevious # XOR # Xyphus # Yie Ar Kung-Fu # Yie Ar Kung-Fu II # Yogi's Great Escape # The Young Ones # Z # Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders # Zamzara # Zaxxon # Zeppelin # Zig Zag # Zoids: The Battle Begins # Zombi # Zoom! # Zork I # Zork II - The Wizard of Frobozz # Zork III - The Dungeon Master # Zork: The Undiscovered Underground # Zorro # Zub # Zuul # Zybex # Zynaps # Zzzzz